Broken in over 1,000 words
by Thisaccontisnowclosed
Summary: Amy has been killed and Sonic has only himself to blame for letting her die. Rated T for violence. Inspired by Broken by Lifehouse. Songfic


**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight**  
**Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time **

Sonic tightly hugged the sheets of his bed, digging his fingers into the fabric.

He felt numb in shock.

He desperately tried to think it as a bad dream.

He looked at the broken clock beside his bed, which was frozen at 20:00 as if someone had ripped its heart out in that minute just like Eggman did to him at the same time. He hadn't cried in years and now he was losing control.  
**I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts**  
**I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**  
For the first time in years the cracks in his emotions widened and a tear trickled down his cheek. He bit his lip letting more tears flow from his broken heart, his eyes shut tight reeling at the unbearable pain.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating****  
**Sonic took deep breaths, opened his tear stained eyes to see the street lamps through the window casting a glow over the night.

"WHY AMY! WHY! I WAS SO SELFISH! I DIDN'T SEE…" He screamed to the heavens.

but the heavens did not reply to his screams.

He felt alone.

Isolated.

An emotion that the famous blue hedgehog was never meant to feel.

Only when she was alive.

**In the pain there is healing**  
**In your name I find meaning**  
**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on**  
**I'm barely holdin' on to you**  
He couldn't breathe, he struggled for air fighting his broken heart.

Louder and louder, his gasps for precious air were soon proved fruitless

"It's all my fault…" he gasped

_****__***FLASHBACK**_

**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head**  
**I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead**  
_There was no one Sonic loved more than Amy Rose._

_Secretly she was his life, his everything. But he couldn't admit this_

_Not even to Tails._

_But why, not even to his best friend?_

_Because Sonic had enemies, many enemies including the great Dr. Eggman who wanted to destroy Sonic once and for all._

_He read Sonic like an open book._

_He saw that the hedgehog was in love and took his chance._

_He kidnapped Amy and used her to bait Sonic to his lair._

"_This time Sonic, you're the one who'll pay the price!"_

"_SONIC DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Amy screamed at him as Eggman grabbed her by the quills. Her bright jade eyes pleading with Sonic like an animal pleading before they go to the slaughter._

_The last time Sonic would see those precious eyes_

**And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes**  
**That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life**

"_You… You…" Sonic growled at Eggman in a low raspy voice, lower than ever before but Eggman just smirked at his anger and pulled out a gun and thrusted it towards Amy's head and she shut her eyes tight._

"_I know you love her, she means everything to you, you live for her…"_

_Sonic growled even deeper and Amy shook in fright._

"_Let's see if you'll 'live' when she's dead."_

"_NO!" He screamed and leapt at Eggman, struggling to get the gun away from harm._

_There was a Gunshot and then there was silence._

"_AMY!" Sonic screamed and rushed to her side cursing Eggman with all of his soul. He cradled her in his arms as Eggman smirked and stepped into the background._

**I'm falling apart; I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating**

_Blood trickled from her stomach and her breathing increased._

"_He was right…I love you Amy." Sonic bent his head over Amy's and kissed her delicately on the lips, shaking as it hit him that the one he loved was dying in his arms._

"_Stay with me Amy, don't leave me…" He whispered shakily into her ear._

"_Don't cry for me…" She whispered back_

"_I will always love you…"_

**In the pain is the healing**  
**In your name I find meaning**

"_You mean the world to me, don't die on me," He saw her fading fast "Don't. Don't. NO!" He screamed in pain and held her tightly_

"_Soni…" _

"_NO!"_

**So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), **

**I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), **

**I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')**  
**I'm barely holdin' on to you**

_Time of Death._

_20:00_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK_**

Sweat poured out of Sonic's face as the memories flooded back to him. He should of kicked the gun away,

he shouldn't of let her die.

The same way he shouldn't of let everyone he loved die.

It was one of his few weaknesses.

**I'm hangin' on another day**  
**Just to see what you will throw my way**  
**And I'm hangin' on to the words you say**  
**You said that I will, will be ok**

"_Don't cry for me…"_

"Amy? Speak to me Amy!"

He opened his eyes and searched the room for her bright eyes, her infectious smile.

"I'm so sorry! I love you and I always will!"

"_You'll be OK. Don't live for me Sonic, don't waste your life away crying over me."_

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone**  
**I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home**

Sonic cryed out again and wrapped the blue duvet around him for comfort but there was no comfort in the cold sheets could give him to smother his broken heart as the cracks grew and his heart fell into a million pieces as he shrieked into the night, vowing on his own life bloody revenge on the doctor.

"_Be strong for me Sonic…"_

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**  
**With a broken heart that's still beating**  
**In the pain, there is healing**  
**In your name, I find meaning**  
**So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')**  
**I'm barely holdin' on to you**  
**I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you**

**The end**

**------**

**The song is called Broken by lifehouse. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed**

**Thank you for your time**


End file.
